Dancing in the Kitchen
by Nellie Potter
Summary: Based on a post seen on tumblr. Swan Queen one shot! It's three in the morning and Regina can't sleep. Emma's there to comfort her.


**A/N: So... I've been shipping Swan Queen for a while now. But only just got around to actually writing something for it. This isn't my first time writing slash, so I hope I've managed to do Swen some justice!**

**This is based on a post I saw on Tumblr that talked about envisioning your OTP dancing in the kitchen at three in the morning.**

**This is an AU with no curse, so Mary Margaret and David Nolan are not Emma's parents**

* * *

Enchanting brown eyes stared up at the white colored ceiling. The clock on the bedside table read 2:50 AM. Regina Mills sighed heavily and sat up, running a hand through her brown hair. She hated not being able to sleep. What she hated more at the moment was the reason she could not sleep.

Her mother was coming into town in two days.

Things between Regina and Cora were definitely rocky and when Cora had called her and announced she would be coming for a visit, Regina was beyond surprised. She was sure it was just so Cora could visit her grandson, Henry. No matter what the reason was, Cora was coming and that made Regina nervous.

Looking to her right, Regina saw her fiancée sleeping peacefully and she felt a twinge of jealousy. How could Emma sleep so easily? How was the news of Cora's upcoming arrival not keeping her awake?

Regina slid out of bed, not even bothering to put on her slippers. She was about to tiptoe past Henry's bedroom but she stopped a moment at his door. Daring to sneak a peek inside, Regina saw her little prince sleeping soundly. A small smile appeared on Regina's face and then she moved on from his room, going downstairs and walking into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Regina began making herself a cup of warm apple cider to hopefully make her feel even a tiny bit sleepy.

The sound of bare feet on the tiled floor behind her was completely lost on Regina. She hadn't noticed that someone else walked into the kitchen until she felt arms wrap around her waist. Regina was startled at first but that instantly faded and she smiled.

"Baby," Emma whined, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "It's three in the morning. Why are you up?"

"I didn't realize you were taking up the role as my parent, Miss Swan," Regina teased. "Last time I checked, I was an adult and was allowed to be awake whenever I pleased."

Emma crinkled her nose at being called "Miss Swan." Regina only called her that at certain times like when she was teasing, angry, or the name would sometimes slip past her lips in a moan when they were having the most mind blowing sex… though that was a different story.

"Seriously babe, what's up?"

Regina sighed quietly and turned to face Emma. "My mother."

She didn't need to say anything more. Emma knew how Regina felt about Cora. The woman was very outspoken and liked to criticize nearly everything Regina did. Emma remembered first being introduced to Cora after she and Regina had been dating for a few months. It had been so nerve wrecking and it had been clear that though Cora remained polite, she did not approve.

To comfort Regina, Emma gave her a quick but loving kiss on the lips. "It's going to be okay. Henry hasn't seen his grandmother in a while. And I think it'll be a good chance to tell her about us."

Though Cora knew that Regina and Emma were dating, they had held off on telling her about them being engaged. And Regina was more than afraid of telling Cora about that. It had been bad enough telling her mother that she and Emma were romantically involved. This was going to be a lot worse.

Regina kissed Emma again, slowly. The feel of the blonde's lips against hers was heavenly and a great comfort to Regina. She pulled away from Emma and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Emma brought her arms around Regina, holding her close. "Hey, remember how we met?" Emma knew that story always brought a smile to Regina's face and made her feel better.

"Yes, I remember."

And to think it was all because of Henry. Eleven years ago, Regina adopted him. When he turned ten years old, he went on an adventure to find his birthmother, Emma. He had found her in Boston and brought her to Storybrooke and by doing so, brought Emma and Regina together.

"And remember how happy that's made us? Your mother can't take that away from us, Regina. Even if she doesn't approve of us getting married, we'll still be happy together." Emma, being a foster kid, had no parents to give their approval. And with Regina's father dead, it all came down to controlling and overbearing Cora to make judgments about the family they created.

Regina knew that Emma was right. No matter how much Cora disapproved, she couldn't take away the happiness that was shared between the two women.

Slowly, Emma started to sway as her arms unwrapped from around Regina and instead placing her hands on her fiancées hips.

"Emma, what _are _you doing?" Regina asked, still resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, lips ghosting Emma's neck.

A quiet laugh slipped past Emma's lips which were forming a small grin. "Dancing with my fiancée in the kitchen at three in the morning, what else?"

"Without any music?"

"Would you prefer I sing?"

It was Regina's turn to laugh quietly. She didn't want to be too loud so that Henry didn't wake up. "No, I wouldn't."

Emma guided Regina out to the middle of the kitchen and continued to sway, their only music being the sound of a few crickets chirping outside.


End file.
